


I Am Just a Boy

by puellamagia



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, but they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puellamagia/pseuds/puellamagia
Summary: Astra is to be married to Bail Antilles, much to her and her master's Dismay
Relationships: Bail Antilles/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	I Am Just a Boy

Astra walked into the senate hall with her Master, the Jedi known as Mace Windu. She had been told that there would be a special announcement that day from the Chancellor, her father Sheev Palpatine. Astra felt a sinking feeling of anxiety grow in her stomach, Windu squeezed her hand gently as a father would. She let go as she walked in with Windu. The pair took their place in the special platform reserved for Jedi’s. 

“I wonder what this special announcement is master,” She whispered.

“I don’t like the secrecy, we usually know what it is.” He replied. 

As the meeting went on, Astra found herself growing quite bored, she didn’t understand all of the politics going on. That’s when her Father stepped back to the main platform. 

“I assume all of you must be anxiously waiting for the special announcement, my daughter, Astra has come of age to be wed. I will be arranging for her to marry a senator, my only request that it’d be within three years of her!” The Chancellor announced.

Astra froze as she looked to Windu,  
“What?” 

“Chancellor! She can’t get married! She’s not completed her training!” Windu yelled. 

A couple of murmurs arose from the crowd, Count Dooku looked to the Chancellor in horror and then to Astra with a small headshake. 

“Chancellor Palpatine, I’d like to offer my hand!” Clovis spoke up first. 

“Lux would like to offer him as well!” another spoke up.

Astra shook her head in horror, he was selling her off like a lamb to the market. That’s when the most shocking voice arose.

“On behalf of the people of Alderaan, I, Bail Antilles would like to offer Miss Astra to be my consort. She’s lovely and a very kind person.” Bail offered.

“It is settled, Mr. Antilles if you could speak to Astra privately and then meet me in my office. Senate dismissed.” Palpatine left with his aides.

The Jedi padawan stood stunned for a moment before she stepped into the hallway with Windu, she made a quick glance at one of her friends a young senator named Thea from Elunia. Windu stopped her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m going to try to get you out of this, I’m going to let you go through with this alone Astra. Jedi’s are not to form attachments.” He nodded at her with a smile, “I’ll wait right here to speak to your mother.” 

Astra nodded as she continued to meet with the Alderaan Prince.

“I’m so sorry Miss, I didn’t...I didn’t want anyone with ill intentions. I remember seeing you at a ball when I was around 10. You were with your master then too. I really don’t know If I made the right decision,” Bail started apologizing, “I’m so so sorry for this.” 

Astra nodded, she looked up fearfully at him.   
“Are you..sure about this Bail?” 

“No, I’m not, we’ll have to have an engagement party and..oh there’s so much. I’ll be meeting with you tonight,” Bail looked to Windu and Natalie Palpatine and nodded. 

With that, Astra headed back to the temple. She was horrified, to say the least, her father was marrying her off just like that. He couldn’t do that...oh but he could. When it was time for dinner she couldn’t even begin to fathom everything, she quietly finished her food and collected her cloak. She felt like a pariah, with no attachments that were the rules. After about an hour the guards collected her and took her to where Bail was staying. When she walked in, he was standing at the window looking over the skyline of Coruscant. 

“I apologize for my frankness, I’m supposed to have a consort if I am to take the throne after my father. You don’t deserve this, you deserve to be a Jedi.” He turned to face her. 

Astra couldn’t help but notice how soft his blue eyes were. She approached him slowly as she looked over the horizon. She kept her cloak wrapped around herself gently, she didn’t feel cold so why did she instinctively pull it? 

“The Coruscant skyline is lovely isn’t it?” Bail asked.

“Yes, it is Bail,” Astra replied with a nod, “Why’d you offer up for me?”

“I couldn’t bear to see you married off like that, not the way the others were looking at you. Like a pack of hungry mules,” He explained to her.

Astra faced Bail again with a small nod,   
“Thank you.” 

Bail looked to her again as he gently reached to her hair,   
“May I kiss you, just once?” 

Astra leaned forward and shut her eyes. She could feel his warm lips meet hers, he tasted of coffee and mints, when he pulled away she opened her eyes back up.  
“That was..wonderful,” She breathed out. 

Bail nodded as he removed his hand from her hair, he smiled again but this one was more genuine.   
“You taste of rations. Do they not feed you enough at the temple?” 

“Oh we do, we get enough to what our body needs,” Astra replied, “I don’t know if they factor in all the physical exertion we get out.” 

She couldn’t read his reactions but he seemed to be lost in thought.  
“I’ll have the cooks make sure they factor in the exertion on Alderaan.”

Astra smiled at that as she yawned, it was getting late but she had no idea what time it was. 

“Let’s head to bed, there’s a lot to plan tomorrow,”


End file.
